


英雄

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 约稿搬运。已经成名的一个英雄漫长复杂的梦境。





	英雄

**Author's Note:**

> 含有NTR，人造子宫，产卵，肉体改造，淫纹，异种奸等情节。

*

那个男人从被生下来那天开始，就没考虑过要去做什么英雄。  
要是问他为什么会干出那么一番事业来，招惹了不得了的人物，倒了这么大的霉。要是他那会儿神智清晰，他准会收起那张爱笑的脸，蹙着眉，苦大仇深地瞪向遥远苍色泛金的蓝天白云。  
“因为看不下去了！什么帝国，每个人都是混球，连合成兽也净得一身毛病。”  
他有着纯粹古典的价值观，于是看不惯加雷马帝国的一切。这是他悲剧的源头。  
这或许得怪他的父母把他生错了地方，又或许，只不过是天意捉弄。  
*  
男人出生在艾欧泽亚。  
他自己曾经是这么深信的。  
艾欧泽亚的一草一木在记忆里是那么清晰，他记得午后的黑衣森林，父亲把他举起来放到肩膀上，轻风吹拂他的脸，阳光穿过树梢照暖他的头发，照亮他的眼睛。  
他记得他在草丛里采摘丁香花，快活的跑去送给母亲，母亲将它们熬成了油，做了热气腾腾的烤饼。  
他记得父母不在之后，他独自流浪，手里攥紧一把伐木斧，一路走到了拉诺西亚。有一天，有一个路过的拉拉菲尔冒险者见他满脸阴霾，爬上树给他摘了三只圆滚滚的香橙塞进他怀里。那时候露水浸湿了他的手指，他突然决定长大后也要去当一名冒险者。  
他成为了一名冒险者。  
他记得他最初起程时，在拉诺西亚低地上一间再也找不到的黝黑陋屋中，有个可疑的黑衣巫师让他去看自己的水晶球。  
“这是上天给予你的启示。”  
巫师闭目说道，水晶球微微亮起白光，他探过去，瞪圆了眼睛。  
水晶球里，一个青年被绑死在铁床上，周围是碧绿的幽光管子，满地让人想起加雷马魔导帝国那堆铁疙瘩的东西。  
青年的肚子高高隆起，像是怀了九个月身孕，在他身前有一匹苍银眼的独角兽，这圣洁的巨兽全身毛发洁白发光，腿间悬吊着一根粉红肿胀巨屌，其前孔一张一合，外冒着透明津液。  
独角兽优雅地跨上青年的身体，伏下去，而那根堪称恐怖的怪物，正对准青年的两腿之间，毫不犹豫地撞入，直接占据肚腹。  
巫师仍然沉然闭目，他对男人说出一番像是预言的话，那声如洪钟。  
“冒险者啊，你的命运终结在无垠冰原之上......你与独角兽为伴，注视着死地的远方战火燃起，再一次，焚毁整个世界。”  
*  
然后是多年以后。  
天方破晓，阳光照在荆棘刺，莠草和妖精道上。但是十二神大圣堂二楼客房没有窗户，只有一道黯淡的白光穿过通风口，照亮男人的脸。  
男人反复梦见过去的事情，彻夜难眠，结果只在这个阴郁的清早前稍微睡了不到三刻。他爬起来，身下的床单满是皱纹，他暗自庆幸满肚子的白浆还在他身体里装着，而不是弄脏床单，——插在股间的假阳具太大了，撑得他屁股发紧，那可恶的奥尔什方的精水一滴也没流出来。  
他想起了昨晚，阴风飒飒的黑衣森林东部，天际积云，明明灭灭的月光照亮精灵骑士白皙的脖子，还有垂在颈间的苍蓝发......不久前他们还各自在自己的坐骑上，不知道怎么的，反应过来骑士就变成他的坐骑了。抵达圣堂门前时，他的肚子被精液射得咕噜噜响，只会软趴趴的伏在他的骑士的肩膀上。  
那时候他就像一个肉套子，肠腹里被塞进了一根粗长得该长在马身上的生殖器，从霍桑山寨走过来，精灵骑士一路插在他体内。一路上他听见一点动静就心惊胆颤想要挣扎，可是精灵总是一边挺动腰身一边安抚他，对他说他们衣着整齐，周围荆棘的影子庞大狰狞，遮天蔽日，别人是看不见的。男人不知道自己是真的信了那些可疑的话，还是只不过被操傻了。他被一波又一波宛如海浪仿佛要永恒不止的快感吞噬了，只觉得天旋地转，头晕目眩。他被内射了无数次，似乎鼻孔和眼睛里都要冒出精液来，脑子好像也坏掉了。  
那时他抱紧精灵的脖子，看着精灵那血红的独角兽盾牌，莫名想起了当初陋屋巫师的事情来，想起了水晶球里那急速充血的独角兽的性器向他迫近过来，而他却受缚在铁床上，无能为力......魆地，他竟然惧怕起即将烙印的恋人。  
精灵骑士对他说：“太美妙了！我这一生从未想到过我会得到这种程度的幸福，我真希望能永远留在你火热的肉体里。”  
精灵像是野兽一样反复舔舐着男人的脸，脖子，锁骨，诵诗似的道：“我想要看你肚子里塞满我的东西，夹紧腿参加典礼样子......我想看见你的肚子胀起来，就像怀了我的孩子，典礼上所有人都会看着你，他们都知道你已经属于我。”  
......  
男人在苍白的晨光中摸上自己苍白的肚子，精灵骑士大量注入的精水还被堵在里面。要不是男性没有子宫，肯定所有见着他的人都会以为他是一个已经意外怀孕三四个月，却在不久前看见自己肚子大起来才大惊失色，不得不和情人奉子成婚的糊涂新娘。  
男人向来待人宽厚，何况这是烙印之日，他多少是希望恋人高兴的，——再说反正把外套扣子扣上其实也不大看得出来肚子的大小。  
他敲几下脑袋，艰难起床。昨夜他累得眼皮都抬不起来了，恋人才肯把肉棒拔出他体内，然后冰凉的假阳具缓慢进入......那会儿他听见精灵说要去忙典礼的事情，结果至今未归。  
男人发现他对恋人不在身边这件事居然感到安心。真是奇异，一阵莫名的惊恐同冷峭的风一起袭击了他。他手足无措，明明只是秋日，刚离开被窝，他就觉得寒气袭人，他心脏狂跳，只觉得自己就像置身魔窖。  
要是有人知道他这么想这高贵的十二神大圣堂，一定会很生气吧。他知道有些人会在典礼前紧张过度，所以莫非这就是烙印前的复杂心理吗？他走下楼梯，从侧门走出，看向清水上的荷花池，只见远方的森林淹没在白雾当中。为什么会这么冷呢？今晨似乎连墁地的灰砖块都充斥着忧郁的寒气，而整座暗色的圣堂宛如黑色的灵柩。他想起总有人会说爱情是一场死亡。他拐个弯走上楼梯，后来在等候室坐下许久后，才慢慢想起刚刚引领他的那位黑衣阍者的脸庞也是模糊不清，他察觉到这两天的自己相当奇怪，或许是因为心事太重了。  
他的精灵骑士仍然未归......那个男人去忙什么了呢。不过他也来得太早了。他不想刻意去找那个男人，而是半眯起眼睛，像细数宝石一般去细数他们之间的回忆。他想起白雪皑皑的巨龙首，那真像一条寒地里蜷曲沉眠的巨龙，呼吸着温暖的气息。他想起小雪环绕中精灵牵起他的手，指尖拂过黑陆行鸟雄壮的肌肉的触感。还有在最后的那天，精灵站在教皇厅门前的广场正中，竟然说要和他一起去旅行。男人永远不会忘记那日精灵嘴角的弧度，——奥尔什方把巨龙首交给了消沉的弟弟，对他说：“带上我吧，我们一起去旅行。我已经不想再只是坐在那个位置上，每天干着眼睛，盼望能看见你火热的肉体出现在门后了。”  
他们之间经历了多少时光啊。男人想着想着微笑起来，肌肉放松了一点儿，困意袭来，在洁白的靠椅上又睡着了。直到一道料峭的穿堂风扑到他脸上，他睁开眼睛，看见苍蓝发精灵的脸近在咫尺，似乎正要亲吻他的唇。  
他们接吻。精灵的舌头探进男人的牙齿后，男人又有种奇怪的感觉。他们不是第一次接吻，但这次男人却有种身体被侵入，心脏被冰冷的手捏住的怪异感。应该是错觉吧，似乎精灵身边的空气也是比周遭更寒冷一些。  
“你在想什么？”他的骑士问道。  
男人的精神紧绷着，不由得吞咽了一下，把骑士留在他嘴里的津液也吞下去了，——很冷，没有味道。  
他缓慢开口：“我昨晚梦见了以前的事情。”  
“看你的脸色，是不是教皇厅那件事？”  
男人的脸色更惨白了一些。他之前是常做噩梦，梦见他的骑士在教皇厅没有了。他很确认那只不过是噩梦罢了，在离开伊修加德，和奥尔什方一同往远东旅行后，他已经很少想起泽菲兰了，取而代之的是那个披洒长发的帝国男人......是因为他们都是金发吗？在梦里，帝国的皇太子总是站在泽菲兰的位置上，似笑非笑的看着他。  
——你是我的......  
梦中的皇太子跨过奥尔什方逐渐冰冷的尸体，而他在被泪水模糊的视界中看见刀锋的寒芒。  
——顺从我，做我的妻子，张开腿，为我产卵吧。  
之后他被切开了肚子......那些梦总是漫长得痛苦，充满了怪异的光景，他在梦里时常被捆绑在铁床上，也经常在培养皿里睁开眼睛，他看不见自己的肚子被做了些什么，只知道小腹一直在发热，金发的男人会赤身裸体的骑在他身上......甚至在醒来后还有快感的幻觉残留，小腹内真像被撞击了整夜似的，闷闷的痛。  
每天睁开眼睛，身下的床单都被透明的汁水浸透了，体内一阵阵的空虚，男人不知道自己为什么会流这么多水，但奥尔什方对此却很高兴，时常赞美他淫荡的身体，热切地抚慰他。时日一长，他的骑士不等他醒来就开始照顾他的身体了，如今他已经习惯不再是被太阳晒醒，而是大着肚子含着肉棒，受精水冲击醒来。  
要是他生为女性，不知道已经怀孕多少次。

 

男人不禁攥紧了拳头，他的骑士今日难得的没有插着他直到他醒来，他昨夜也没有做梦。  
“那个时候，你或许不该救我。”他听见眼前的骑士似乎呢喃了这样一句。  
“......我们说好不再谈那个。”男人道：“你知道，那个见鬼的芝诺斯，我看着他就全身打冷颤。”  
骑士微笑了一下，道：“好，我们不提他。典礼马上要开始了。”  
骑士对他伸出手，男人皱眉看着他的脸。  
“怎么了？”精灵骑士疑惑。  
“你脸上的笑，也见鬼的像他。”  
男人烦闷的推开骑士站起来，金色的光粒汇聚在他手中。  
他举起巨斧，指向诧异的骑士。  
“不想死就老实交代吧，奥尔什方被你弄到哪里去了？”  
*  
喉咙里还残留着眼前骑士唾液的寒气，男人很难受，拥有超越之力的人对以太过于敏感了，他感觉骑士陌生的以太正在从内部侵染他的身体。  
这是为何他立即就察觉到骑士不是奥尔什方。尽管别说五官根本一模一样，晨光里的骑士具有一身悠邈的气质，和卸下过去一切的奥尔什方相似。然而以太就是绝非同一个人。  
恋人行踪不明，永结同心典礼出了这样的幺蛾子，谁也高兴不起来。  
骑士挑眉抱起手臂，他有种雍容的气度。  
“他在你面前。”  
男人不二说，双眼冒出红光，利斧携带着冷彻的寒风向骑士劈下，那千钧的力度，按理说直接把骑士身上的白银铠甲和整条手臂整齐削下不成问题。  
然而他接下来却愣住了。  
骑士伸出了一根手指，食指，轻易挡住了刀口。  
完全是不可理喻的场面。  
无论男人再怎么使劲，斧头都无法再移动半分，他当机立断松开斧柄，向后跳开数米......那斧头居然仍然纹丝不动。  
骑士也垂下手。  
斧头冻结在半空，悬浮着。  
这超现实的画面，男人死死盯着，灰栗色的短发都一根根竖立起来，胸膛剧烈起伏，却无法呼吸。  
头开始痛了......骑士的笑容也越来越诡谲。  
白银的铠甲闪耀着瑰异的花纹，就像是把墨汁倒入白纸，黑暗霍然在铠甲上散开。男人已经头疼得看什么都是模糊的，他靠到墙上，用拳头敲自己的太阳穴，眼睁睁看着变得漆黑的骑士的脸变幻着，最后化为一个眼熟的玮丽青年。  
帝国人和精灵一样高大雄壮，只是面孔再如诗如画，眼瞳里也是嗜血的凶芒。  
“......真是阴魂不散。”男人忍受着脑子里的裂痛，咬牙切齿：“太子殿下哟，你这混球怎么又冒了出来？”  
“是你自己来到我面前。挚友，你知道的，人注定会来到他的命运跟前，而我是你的命运。”  
芝诺斯打了个响指，悬浮在半空那银光闪闪的大斧身上开始飘出奇妙的白色正方块，随着白色正方块的增多，男人的脑袋痛得愈加厉害......大量画面，声音，在他的脑子里爆发出来。他目眦欲裂，看见大斧被包围在白色方块里，随即，就像是掉进水里的棉花糖一样，凭空化去了，消失无踪。  
一道机械的声音霍然在他耳边响起，那声音出现得极突兀，他刚听进耳时甚至还产生了omega在身边的幻觉。  
之后他听见了那声音在说什么。

【钻石大斧x1.......100%......数据删除成功！  
获取拥有者情报......100%......成功！  
开始定位玩家......  
正在开启传送通道......  
......成功！】  
*  
头痛得要裂开了。  
就像是在向深渊坠下，记忆的幻灯片急遽环绕在身侧，360度全覆盖，无论把目光投向何处，都无法忽视。  
大量信息在脑中复苏，信息流从四方涌入，感觉仿佛是......被记忆回廊破碎的砖石砸得眼冒金星，呼吸困难。  
男人紧闭着眼睛。  
他想起了他遗忘了很多事情，非常之多......因此，他觉得自己无法再睁开眼睛了。  
艾欧泽亚的夏日，在森林被父亲抱起来笑着凝视母亲的午后时光，月光中相拥而眠的苍发精灵雪白耳尖上淡淡的血管，这类的画面，他最珍惜的一切，都正在远去，消逝。  
他听见了水声，和令人厌恶的调控空调的提示音。  
还有更令人作呕的......从肚腹延伸开来，爬满全身的情欲。  
*  
啊......  
想起来了。

“我亲爱的挚友，我的英雄大人，你真是好玩。”  
那个生于皇室的男人的声音在身上响起，从来傲慢至极，他非常不喜欢。  
“你向来只有在这方面特别愚蠢：你尽管是当世最棒的战士，但既没有接受我的勇气，也没有接受现实的勇气......所以才会被我看中，落入我的手里......这一次，又沉溺在矩阵里，满足于母体为你定制的幻梦，管不了自己的身体变成怎么样。”  
男人仍然紧闭着眼睛，他看见眼皮阵阵发红，是实验室的白炽灯在亮。他回到现实了，感觉到那些含有催淫成分的滋养液正在他的皮肤上缓慢蒸发。  
他的心情是，自己为何还没有死。  
肚子很沉重，里面阵阵发烫，不知道是被强塞在里面的子宫在发热，还是因为撑大肚子的那根肉棒......芝诺斯正在和他交合，那大得令人全身发颤的恶魔刀刃，它正在摩擦着湿润的隐秘甬道，烫着他那后天开出来的秘花。  
他想起来了，在他双腿间最脆弱之处，那被强加的，比寻常人敏感数十倍的女性秘花永远在承受刺激，永远流着润滑的津液。它有极好的延展性。不然，即使是地下街酒馆里那些做过手术，专给阳根肥大症的人服务的性工作者，遇着这个接受过无数次肉体改造的芝诺斯也是死路一条吧......但他们在死前肯定会挺高兴的。  
在男人出生之前，这个建设在母体之上的国家就是这么无药可救：几乎所有国民都执着于血统，阶级，迷信丛林法则，对同类冷酷无情。毕竟加雷马人们千年以来都已经接受了“低等人种可以世世代代储存在培养仓里，成为我们高等人种社会生产力主要能量来源”这一令人作呕的现实，那么能死在皇太子的身下，自然也是贱民的荣幸，尤其是那些并非纯种加雷马人的家伙。  
用于囚禁世界98.7%人口的距阵，以及管理着距阵和生物能工厂的母体，给予加雷马人罪恶滔天的优渥生活的那些东西，也成为了加诸在加雷马人身上的诅咒。  
因此......要是想让这个无可救药的逼仄世界有些许的改变，必须要突破安全系统，破坏母体和距阵。

芝诺斯更用力的耸动腰部，滚烫的精液像是喷泉一样冲刷男人的子宫。男人的腹内烫得厉害，精液在子宫里积成一层黏液后，穴口突然更涨了一些。  
“呃......呜啊！”  
男人无法再紧闭眼睛了。他在床上抽搐起来，眼睛瞪圆，手脚在拘束带里不断挣扎，——钢铁的天花板，长条形的白炽灯，还有芝诺斯那张带着残忍微笑的脸，同时映入眼帘。  
男人的花穴里就像被硬塞了一个皮球，表面凹凸不平，有异常生命脉动的皮球顺畅的匀速地进入里面，落到子宫里，紧接着是第二个，第三个......  
“不必担心，我的挚友，你撑得住的。”皇太子......不对，他早已经登基了。这个皇帝对他表露出令人毛骨悚然的温柔：“你已经很习惯了，放松，好好接受我们的孩子吧。”  
神龙的卵在子宫内着床，男人的肚子迅速膨胀起来，他两眼通红，拘束带上的丝绸护垫也被磨破了，手腕很快就血红一片。  
“我要杀了你......要杀了你！”  
“对，你早就该那样做。”  
芝诺斯悠然自得的把最后一颗卵产在男人的子宫深处里，仍继续把粗长的产卵器留在男人温暖的体内。  
他感受着男人在暴怒下的紧绷，舒服得叹息。“在曾经你能做到的时候。”  
异形皇帝伸手掐住男人的脖子，但却没有用力，只是强迫他抬起头来。  
“挚友，看着我，看着你的命运。”  
“......什么命运？我只看见一个怪物！”男人恶狠狠瞪着他。  
的确是怪物。  
要是有其他人在场，即使再惧怕天威，心里也不会反驳男人的话。芝诺斯不仅是胯间的阳物变成了正插在男人体内的巨大产卵器，而且额上还长有几片龙鳞。  
他能变化成神龙形态，现在是暂时未恢复成完全的人形。  
在国内被誉为天才的芝诺斯，比他的父辈更热衷人体实验和合成兽技术。他令古文书中记载的最强合成兽武器“神龙”复活，之后居然让神龙和自己融合。  
——在母体管辖的距阵“艾欧泽亚”(一个虚拟世界，一种加雷马人逐渐认为没必要的对“低劣人种电池”的关怀系统。近期为了维护费用和释放常年处于和平状态的加雷马人对战争的欲望，开放了新功能，即是允许加雷马人躺进自己购买的维持舱中，精神连接进距阵，在里面扮演侵略者获取烧杀掠夺的乐趣)，也创作了类似的剧情。  
不同的是，在艾欧泽亚中，男人作为英雄“光之战士”打败了神龙，芝诺斯也心甘情愿的在他眼前自刎。  
而现实里，他只是一个囚徒，从来都是。他是罪犯，俘虏，实验品，艾欧泽亚只是芝诺斯的仁慈：数个月前，他暗杀皇帝失败被俘。皇帝宣布他已经成为了皇后，当晚就侵犯了他，然后把气息奄奄的他关进了培养舱中，暂且切断他感官和现实世界的关系，让他不至于在接下来无尽的人体实验中发疯死去。  
所以......  
皇帝看着他快要失去理智的模样，仍然愉快。  
“没关系，我不会生气。”他悠然道：“你令我快活，我对自己的皇后有足够的耐心。”  
他凑到男人耳边，再次挺动腰，龟头在男人的花穴深处不住撄着敏感的子宫口，迫使男人意乱情迷，花汁像失禁那般狂流。  
“况且，我还拥有已经能为我生下孩子的你，作为同类。”  
*  
男人有生以来，从没想过要成为什么英雄，也不想招惹任何人。

和在“艾欧泽亚”中作为“光之战士”那时候一样，他只是普通的习惯去解决眼前的麻烦，普通的，和绝大多数加雷马人合不来。  
他在现实里，自幼就认识芝诺斯......在童年时期，因为父母是在皇宫里负责照顾先皇的诸多后妃和皇子皇女，数以千计的佣人当中的两人，所以他也生活在宫中，住在佣人的宿舍里。他就是在那里出生的。  
加雷马全国人口不足百万，然而作为星球上唯一的国家，皇族依然拥有在这个世界上至高无上的权威。他从小就看着所有人都把管理母体的皇族视若神明，包括他的双亲。男孩和其他佣人的孩子一样，几乎记不住自己父母的脸。因为忽略自己的孩子去照顾王公贵族在加雷马是一种优秀品质。  
童年时他热爱冒险，因为父亲对他说过的寥寥几句话中有一句“不可以进入藏书阁，那里面的都是只有皇族能看的古代禁书，要是你跑了进去，不用卫兵来，我先来掐死你。”，之后有好几年，他几乎把藏书阁当成了家。  
所以他知道了这个星球曾经是什么模样。  
没有人管教，他的所有道德和价值观念都是在阅读古书的过程中形成的。在察觉到之前，已经和当世南辕北辙。  
几乎每个佣人的孩子都有几个因为父母疏忽而惨死的兄弟姐妹，他无法和其他人那样习以为常。被誉为不世奇才的皇太子时常随心所欲的杀死不如自己的老师，学伴，而众人看在眼里，大加赞赏，他无法不为那场面皱眉。  
他成为了这个时代的失落者，变得真正意义上的孤苦伶仃......那时候他时常在忙完砍柴生火的工作后，跑到皇宫偏门前的露台去活动身体，爬上围栏坐着，仰望光华熠熠的人工天空发呆。皇太子也经常出现在那附近。少年时期的芝诺斯身边总是层层包围着人，灰栗色短发的平民男孩没想到，有一天那黑压压的人群会分开，金发扎成一束小辫的皇太子将一把银光闪闪的战斧扔到他面前。  
“我常看见你在这边练武，过来，和我比试一下。”  
芝诺斯拔出腰间的武士刀，男孩走过去捡起地上的斧头，那是特别定制的新型合金武器，比标准制式要缩小1.5倍，即使是小孩子，只要够力气也能灵活挥舞。  
很少人会用斧头做武器，男孩于是察觉到芝诺斯早就已经盯上了他。  
当年男孩是不害怕的。他常看见芝诺斯杀人，了解芝诺斯的武艺。论朴实刚健，孔武有力，皇太子不如他。  
不过即使是小孩子都知道击败皇太子绝不会有好下场。何况男孩已经对皇宫的生活忍无可忍了。  
于是他做了一件狡猾的事情：他故意先防守得无懈可击，又轻松击穿芝诺斯的防守，以利斧割断那头漂亮金发上的发绳。他那时候是想把芝诺斯吓得屁滚尿流，不料，散发皇太子的眼神却热切起来，死死盯着他。  
搞什么啊......  
不过怎么样都没有关系了。  
最后面临皇太子的猛攻，他故意先把攻势击歪，又猛退两步，确定能躲开致命伤后，他任由那刀刺穿自己的肚腹。  
那时候，被溅得满脸血的芝诺斯的表情非常有意思。  
*  
“我第一次在这个世上感觉到什么，是在你濒死被送走的那晚。”  
十几年后他们再次见面，已经是暴虐皇帝的男人刀枪不入，能化身禁忌的巨龙形合成兽行雷喷火。男人最终落败，芝诺斯撕裂他的裤子，在那个露台上，毫无顾忌的把精液射进他肚子里。  
“我就想你会自己回来，你果然回来了。”  
遭遇刺杀的皇帝看上去非常幸福，就着插入的姿势 ，将气息奄奄的男人抱了起来。  
*  
再次做了关于艾欧泽亚的梦......  
梦中有冰原，有一头独角兽站在月下，苍银眼温柔的凝视着他。他想靠近过去，可是肚腹发热，花穴的汁液流到膝盖上......明明是近乎虚脱的身体，仍然在渴求被填满。  
他趴伏在地上，想让冰雪消减自己的情欲。但是皮肤对寒冷极其不敏感，也没有冻伤。  
他低头，看见自己如怀了数个月身孕那般正大着肚子。肚皮上，有奇怪的心形纹身正在发热发光。  
泪水突然模糊了视野。  
他看向那独角兽，发出虚弱得像是梦呓的呼喊声。  
“奥尔什方.....别......”  
*  
真是让人难受......  
男人又一次在铁床上苏醒过来，赤身裸体，深陷情欲，泪痕还残留在眼上。他看见四周铁灰的金属墙壁。没有窗户，白炽灯24小时常亮。  
秘花里还塞着假阳具，就如在典礼前夜那样。他现在手脚自由，却不敢把它拔出来：那秘口仍然在发情，他不想踩着自己的淫汁走路。  
他再次确认自己目标：无论如何，也必须越过母体的安全系统，把这个疯狂的世界，还有那个疯狂的混球击溃。  
先前被芝诺斯折腾了不知道多久，他只记得自己在拘束中反复失禁，不断昏迷和苏醒。  
无数次被注入异形的卵，又无数次的被迫张开双腿，看着成熟的卵从自己熟透了的秘花里排出，沾满异形皇帝的精水......  
芝诺斯在反复验证他的生育功能，毋庸置疑的一点是，要是哪天他真的能产下一头令芝诺斯满意的怪物，他就完全转化成所谓的，“等同神明”的怪物雌兽了。  
或许已经是了.......  
他消沉想，要不是有巨大进展，他不会得到休息时间，那产卵器肯定还在顶着他的子宫。  
这样的地狱已经持续了多久，又将会持续多久呢......合成兽技术，是只有在完全不信神佛的帝国才得以兴旺的邪物，身体要是被改造得太彻底，不要说容易发疯，甚至连寿命都会发生变化......  
在艾欧泽亚，被精灵骑士温柔的拥抱，就像是上辈子的事情。他现在想起一切是怎么回事了。包括教皇厅。那不是梦，奥尔什方的确曾为了救他被泽菲兰杀死，他那时候握紧了奥尔什方的手，看着那温柔注视着他的美丽眼睛渐渐黯淡，精神受到了剧烈冲击，几乎崩溃，导致安全系统启动，他脑后和距阵的连接自动断裂，他在手术床上醒了过来。  
那时他的下体是打开的，没有麻醉，医生们正给他移植人工培养的全套女性——以其性能毋宁说是异形的雌性生殖器官。他在手术床上崩溃大叫，痛得要休克了，当时芝诺斯在场，为了迅速排除问题，恢复手中猎物和距阵的连接，芝诺斯使用与皇位一同传承的密钥关闭了安全系统，手动控制回滚了艾欧泽亚近24小时的数据。  
于是男人回到了艾欧泽亚，凭借残余记忆，在教皇厅里鬼使神差的回头，抱紧奥尔什方的腰躲开那一击。  
但是他没躲过肉体改造。  
他艰难的坐起来，低头去看自己隆起的小腹。小腹胀得如怀有三四个月的身孕，皮上被纹了奇异的图案。是妖异的粉红色爱心，环绕着他年幼时被芝诺斯刺穿的刀疤。  
之前都没能看清。  
和梦里的一样。  
什么恶趣味。  
真是没法不难受。  
典礼没有了，也没有了艾欧泽亚，没有了深爱着他的奥尔什方。  
被囚禁在这样恐怖的现实里，变成了适用于为怪物产卵的身体，还要变成了异形皇帝所满意的......异形皇后。  
男人继续回想他暗杀皇帝的目的。  
对的......只要能破坏保护母体的安全系统，强迫母体关机，“艾欧泽亚”中所有人都将在长梦中醒来，生物能工厂会停止运作，皇族也会失去威严，加雷马帝国必然会天翻地覆。  
他未曾考虑过做英雄或者反叛者，只是这个死气沉沉的野蛮世界实在太无聊了。  
现在他又多了一个理由。  
他的人生绝不能是这样的结局。  
而且奥尔什方应该还在某一处，某一个培养舱里面......  
*  
母体的安全系统是近千兆重的堡垒，而终极安全系统管理着所有外层安全系统，那无疑是母体的心脏，只要突破它，母体就会为了自保断开超过80%的培养舱，使终极安全系统超频运行，集中保护最核心的处理器。  
要是想逐步在外层突破，一个人的一生无疑是不够的，即便有十代人也不够。唯一的方法就是直接潜入生物能工厂对付终极安全系统。所以男人才会想到去刺杀芝诺斯拿密钥，结果给自己搞出这种下场。  
话说回来，终极安全系统作为一切的心脏和主脑这个设计明显不合理。一个可能的解释是这个由无数天才联手创造，已经维持千年的系统变得太过复杂，难以修正。不过男人还是怀疑，其实是更麻烦的问题。  
他艰难站起来，把假阳物拔出一会儿，按揉肚子，稍微排出了一些精水。他嫌恶的拿床单擦掉流到小腿的白浆。又把被套撕开，披在身上。  
已经快习惯让人头晕目眩的阵阵快感了。  
暗杀芝诺斯这条路已经被堵死，他现在只好直接去母体核心处看看。  
环顾四周，这间囚室看起来密不透风。不过只是看起来罢了。  
他走到门边，直接输入密码，门无声滑开。  
他一直知道自己早晚得犯事，在中学时就盗取了全国所有类型的牢狱的控制账号和密码，并且全部记在自己的脑子里。  
虽说当初怎么也想不到事情会变成这样......  
门外是走廊，没有人。沿着走廊一直走到大厅，四处空荡荡的。  
男人紧张起来，他清楚记得芝诺斯是带着龙卵愉快离开的，这诡谲的氛围，肯定是芝诺斯走之后又发生什么事情了。  
白炽灯还应景的在头上阴森闪了几下。  
男人看向墙上的剖面图，再次确认，这是母体的生物能工厂内部。  
他挑起眉，心跳又加快了一些。生物能工厂完全在母体的管理范围内。以母体的运算力，哪怕只是一盏灯，也会在出现一丝毛病前发出预警要求更换。  
母体那边肯定出问题了。  
他不知道该担忧还是快活，他脑子里记忆着帝国所有封锁设施的详细地图。他走向电梯，眼里已经看到直达这所邪恶工厂核心的路线。  
*  
这一路上......很难说是比想象中容易还是更困难。  
工厂的地下最底层，存放母体的地方，从来只有当代皇帝才能进入。然而男人一路上就没遇到什么阻扰，他看不见一个人，一看就极棘手的机器人倒是有不少，但全部或坐或躺在地上，指示灯不亮，生怕别人不知道它们已经停止运行。  
越是靠近中央控制室，路就越难走，就不是因为阻扰，问题反而是来自男人的身体里。他几乎看不清眼前的东西了，肚腹上的奇怪图案简直热得要烧起来，花穴无声叫嚣着祈求性爱，但他生怕错过机会，不敢停下来握住那假阳具抽插自慰——何况在这种关头这种地方自慰算哪回事啊。他试过干脆不管不顾的把假阳具拔出来，可是花穴咬得死紧，他费力好不容易把这羞耻的东西拉出来，可不到半分钟，又不得不塞回去，空虚的花穴几乎要把他折磨成傻子。  
话说回来，他近期的记忆似乎总是在做爱，不是在艾欧泽亚和奥尔什方交合，就是被芝诺斯钳制在腰下，他有种不祥的预感。  
不过现在管不了这些无聊的事情。  
再难受，他还是坚持到了中央控制室的大门前，他抬起头，看向全身扫描仪，屏住呼吸。  
在刺杀芝诺斯之前他自然做好了准备，把自己的数据放进安保系统里。  
他等了几秒钟，发现不对劲，扫描仪好像也停止运行了。  
这种级别的设施......要是安保系统异常，会立即将门锁死。  
他感觉有点呼吸不了，伸手小心翼翼地去推一下近三米高的合金门。

*  
自动门平滑开启。  
男人自认也算天不怕地不怕，此时也不禁倒退半步。  
这里是生物能工厂地下，母体的存放处。  
真的是这样吗......  
他是在梦里，还是已经发了疯。  
他眼眶都被扯得隐隐作痛了，他这辈子未曾这么震惊过，哪怕是在手术床上醒来，发现自己多了女性性器的时候。  
他犹犹豫豫的走进门里去，赤脚下有点冷，但对他的身体不足构成威胁。他踩着雪和冰，走进无边无际的纯白雪原当中。  
他想起童年时在藏书室看过一本童话《纳尼亚传奇》，他现在感觉自己就像是走进了那个通向异世界的衣橱里。  
连童话中的生物都出现了。  
他凝视着站在前方不远处的苍银眼独角兽。

独角兽也凝视着他。  
这匹雄性独角兽温柔的眼神，非常眼熟。  
男人后退了一步，他的脑子乱掉了，突然对整个世界产生了怀疑。  
“奥尔什方......”  
他抱住头。  
不知道自己嘴里在喊着什么了。  
“奥尔什方......别......”

独角兽向他优雅走来，刹那间，飞雪消散，寒冰溶解，苍穹隐没，钢铁的牢笼出现在四面八方。  
男人抬起头，看见这个地方他异常眼熟......他曾经进入艾欧泽亚时，为了让他不对自己的处境产生疑惑，母体对他灌入了虚假的童年和少年时期的记忆。他刚开始冒险时，在可疑巫师的水晶球里看见了独角兽，就在他现在所处的这个地方。  
近三米高的独角兽在培养皿里，全身连接着不同的管道，独角兽的眼睛是睁开的，仍然在凝视着他。  
扩音器响起了几声杂音，然后是熟悉的声线。  
【我说过，在教皇厅时你不该救我，就是这个缘故。】  
独角兽扭动身体，向前冲击培养皿，那硬度绝不一般的玻璃应声粉碎，巨兽湿漉漉的在男人面前站直身体，牵动起那数以千计的管道。  
【千年以前，他们创造了具有繁殖能力的神龙，又发现神龙已经难以控制，只好将其封印。随后，他们创造了一匹温和许多，但却一样强壮的独角兽，让它来保护母体。】  
那声音说着陌生的话语。  
【无论是以什么形式降生的生命，都会被神赋予灵魂，芝诺斯的先祖为了控制我的身体，将我的精神放逐在矩阵中，我在艾欧泽亚无数次轮回转世，清洗记忆，最终以“奥尔什方”的身份和你相遇。】  
男人开始听见另外一种响声，是独角兽的骨骼和肌肉在吱呀作响。面前庞大的身躯缓缓收缩，最后变成一个他熟悉的精灵。  
苍蓝发，苍银眼，皮肤白皙，赤身裸体。  
精灵张开口：“我不生不死，只有你是变数。你不会知道，当我第一次看见你时有多高兴。你的肉体，你的灵魂，一切都这么完美，闪闪发光。你在我眼里，就是我的太阳，是我的神明，我甘愿为你而死。要是你那日没有回头，我的精神就会被泽菲兰破坏，我最后的精神残片会沉溺在满足中沉睡，母体的一切安全系统都会瘫痪，你就能得到你想要的了。”  
他弯腰捡起地上一块玻璃碎片向男人走来，那些管道在他身后血淋淋的被扯断，他眉毛也不动一下，全身伤口都以肉眼可见的速度愈合。  
男人低头看被递到自己面前的玻璃碎片。  
“我的挚友，我最爱的人，杀了我吧。”奥尔什方露出他熟悉的温暖笑容。“让芝诺斯失去一切，实现你的理想，得到自由。”  
*

眼前的一切都不像真实发生的事情。  
男人的脑子乱掉了，或许早就乱掉了，他遭遇了太多事情，又长期被情欲折磨，可笑的是，现在他的肚子还在发烫，淫汁在假阳具的缝隙间流出来，滑落脚踝。  
他究竟已经变成了什么，又该去做什么......真是已经不想去思考了。不管怎么样，绝对不该让奥尔什方死。  
他宁愿自己死。  
他浑浑噩噩，接过奥尔什方手上的碎玻璃，低头看自己肚腹上那奇怪的心型图纹，它在发热，他多少意识到了，这就是无尽情欲的来源。  
说起来，小时候躲在角落看书，看过“切腹”这回事。  
是怎么做的呢，好像能想起来。  
*  
凶狠刺下的碎玻璃在手中粉碎，男人呆呆看着自己的手掌，飞溅的碎片割伤了皮肤，但伤口愈合得太快，现在只剩下一丁点血残留表面。  
不知道为什么，有点不敢抬头了。  
他听见了叹息。  
“你又一次做了这个抉择。”有人揉他的头发。“那么这次也算了吧，我们不回去。”

身边突然有一点冷了。男人感觉到脸颊上有一片雪花，接着是第二片，他愣住，转身回头，中央控制室不见了踪影，他看见的又是无尽的雪原。  
遥远处有几道黑烟升起，不像是炊烟，倒似飞机残骸焚烧时冒出来的那种烟。  
炮弹的轰炸声，叫喊声，建筑倒塌声，尽管离这里还有一段距离，然而因为听觉太过敏锐，他听得很清楚。  
他头有点痛了，他意识到自己睡了很久，做了很长的梦。  
梦里有什么......  
好像有点记不清楚了。  
他只记得，他是一个英雄，“艾欧泽亚”人叫他“光之战士”。  
他们说他驯服了独角兽，破坏了母体，那日上亿人在生物能工厂里苏醒。  
他们的领导好几次在雪原找到他，祈求他成为领袖，或者就只做一个吉祥物也好，他的存在能鼓舞所有艾欧泽亚人去对抗不死的异形皇帝芝诺斯。  
但是他的独角兽说不行。  
奥尔什方对他说过，他自己放弃了生命，就等于是一个死人了。他不能回到人的世界里去。  
独角兽把他驮在绵恒大陆北部三万多公里的雪原禁地中，他肚皮上的爱心图纹总是发热，奥尔什方会微笑着说：“因为这个你也不能回去。”  
“你的肉体只要给我看就好了，即使是我也会有这样的私心。”

身后的男人把他翻过来，他才察觉到他的花穴里仍然深深插着阳物。  
不是梦里一直存在的假阳具，是货真价实的活生生的独角兽的生殖器。他发现自己被绑在奥尔什方的身上，奥尔什方再次变成了独角兽。  
他变成被绑在马肚子下面，维持着与圣兽交合的模样。独角兽踩着冰雪奔跑起来，他也被顶撞得要溺死在快感里了，花穴不时溢出一点白汁。  
他眯起迷蒙的眼睛，想着刚刚独角兽给予他的梦。  
他坐在十二神大圣堂里，等待着典礼，回忆起在那终结和开始之时，奥尔什方对他说过的那一句话。

——带上我吧，我们一起去旅行。我已经不想再只是在那个位置上，每天干着眼睛，盼望能看见你火热的肉体出现在门后了。 

兽类的阳物在腹中颤动，大量精液开始冲刷他的子宫，他抱紧了独角兽的肚子。

fin


End file.
